nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island is the island where various Wii and Nintendo 3DS series games take place. The first game where Wuhu Island appeared was Wii Fit (though in the game it was referred to as Wiifity Island). Shigeru Miyamoto later explained that the name had been changed to Wuhu Island with the release of Wii Sports Resort). Many of the game's activities, such as the jogging one, would take place on Wuhu Island. Wuhu Island would next be the destination of all of the events in Wii Sports Resort. Shigeru Miyamoto said that with all of the games the island is appearing in, it's starting to become it's own character. After Wii Sports Resort, Wuhu Island was the location of Wii Fit Plus, the successor of Wii Fit. Wuhu Island may also appear in ''Wii Party'', due to the fact that there is a similar looking island in the background of some minigames. It is a large tropical island of unknown location. It is the only settlement outside of Mii Plaza controlled by, and completely populated by the Miis. It is tropical in climate, and has a variety of wildlife, such as seagulls, eagles, and the occasional whale. It is known that it was inhabited before the Miis came, as huge monuments of stone have been found throughout the island. The mainstay of the island's economy are tourist attractions. Information History Wuhu Island's history before the Miis colonized it is shrouded in mystery. However, based on the sharp contrast between the ruins on the north side of the island, which appears to have been built by a highly advanced civilization, and the huge, crude, half-destroyed monoliths on the southern side, it would appear that there was a battle over the island. It would seem that the less advanced of the two civilizations were a stone-age, tribal-based people. Their monuments were destroyed very thoroughly, and may have been toppled by the more advanced civilization. The more advanced civilization, which built "The Mysterious Ruins" on the other side of the island, were incredibly advanced stone masons. The city which they build on the north side of the island was built without mortar, but the stones were so well laid, that they didn't need it, and it has stood for thousands of years. They also carved tunnels deep into the volcano, and have tunnels have been found leading from their city down into the underwater caverns beneath the island. Another landmark possiblly built by one of the ancient civilizations or Miis is Summerstone Castle. The architecture does not relate to the style of the ancient civilizations and might have been built by a third ancient civilization. Sometime the Miis discovered the island and settled it. Since then, their town has grown, and has become a great tourist attraction from Miis from all areas. The city is highly involved with sea trafficking. Little more is known. It is known however, that since then, another municipality has appeared on the island. Cabana Lagoon, little more than a group of huts built on the water, was founded in a large natural cove carved out by the sea. Its population may be as little as ten-to-twenty Miis, and is only secondary to the larger town. The architecture on the island and nearby Wedge Island is highly unique. The buildings are built mostly of non-native stone. However, they are equally good iron smelters as evidenced by their largest structure, the Red Iron Bridge. Although the Miis are mainly a peaceful people, they train themselves in the military arts through friendly competition. The islanders have a long history of holding swordplay and archery tournaments, and they are very proud of it. Wildlife Wildlife on the island flourishes, despite the fact that the Miis have now lived there for decades. Plant life on the island includes several types of coniferous and deciduous trees, as well as numerous palms. Reeds and lily-pads grow on the lake. The only introduced plant is the "Line grass" which the Miis brought with them. There are no introduced animal species on the island, so its ecosystem is very stable. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including seagulls, eagles, ducks, and owls. There are no reptiles or amphibians known, and the only mammals are whales that swim in the surrounding waters, and coyotes, which can occasionally be heard howling in the ruins. A few tropical fish species can be seen swimming in Duckling Lake.There are also local legends of a monster swimming in Duckling Lake. Use of alternative energy According to the fly over guide, seven tons of water flows over Summerstone Falls every second, and falls 330 feet. As there does not appear to be sufficient water shed feeding Duck Lake to maintain these falls at this level, Duck Lake is more than likely a cleverly disguised hydroelectric pumped storage pool (used for recreation of course) to even out the balance of electrical demand vs load on Wuhu Island due to the large installed base of wind turbines in the Wind Orchard. If that volume of water were to flow through hydroelectric turbines, rather than over the falls, this would equate to about 25 megawatts of electricity. Conversely, pumping that volume of water up and in to Duck Lake would sink 25 Megawatts of excess grid capacity. Excess capacity could be sunk indefinitely as this would simply send excess water over the falls. There are eight wind turbines in Wind Orchard, and each appears to be of the 2.5 MW size range. This would put the installed wind capacity of Wuhu Island at 20 megawatts. This is fairly large for an island with less than 25 commercial buildings, and few if any residences. It is quite possible that Wuhu's entire baseload generation is the Wind Orchard, with all excess power being diverted to pumped storage at Duck Lake thus causing all excess energy to end up as excess pumped water that would then flow over Summerstone Falls. Also, one can only begin to theorize about those underwater cable inspectors, as it is unknown if Wuhu island is connected to any larger electrical grids, or if those inspectors are working on communications cables. Military Island transformed into Wuhu Island A few days before Wii Sports Resort was released in North America, Nintendo of America promoted the game by transforming Time Square's Military Island in New York City into Wuhu Island. They brought fifty tons of sand to the island and featured various special events all relating to Wii Sports Resort. A steel drum band played tropical themed songs (including a remake of the Super Mario Bros. theme), non-alcoholic, island-based drinks were served and a reflection pool was present. Celebrities and Nintendo employees were on hand to play the video game with various fans and potential buyers. List of games *''Wii Fit'' - 2008 *''Wii Sports Resort'' - 2009 *''Wii Fit Plus'' - 2009 *''Face Pilot'' - 2010 *''Mario Kart (Nintendo 3DS)'' - TBA *''Pilotwings Resort'' - 2011 See also *List of Wuhu Island landmarks Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pilotwings locations